


Burn

by kokiii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami is trying to be comforting-, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Short, They make up in the end, burn - Freeform, dont worry, i suck at angst, modernish?, not in this fic though, only posting this to watch her suffer XD, so don't think he be trying to hit up Saihara, wrote this two weeks before writing some other fic with girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiii/pseuds/kokiii
Summary: "I'm letting it burn...."





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> lmao, this is short
> 
> also, Hope you suffer, my love-

The detective sat at the desk in the library inside his home, letters were scattered everywhere and the room was dimly lit by a single candle and the lit fireplace. The unmistakable pricks of tears could be seen on the corners of his eyes, reflecting the light from the candle. His eyes scanned over the sentences that he thought were once filled with the same love he had given his husband. (Can he still call him that after what had happened?) He sniffled a little, wiping away the tears when they began to roll down his cheek. Saihara grips onto the paper a little, the tears that he missed wiping away drip down to his chin, onto the paper. The ravenette's vision blurs as more tears form in his vison. Hastily, he wipes them away again but new ones keep forming.

_Saihara smiled as he opens the letter he was sent. His friend, Kaede had stopped by to read the letter herself. "Look Kaede, he remembered!", The detective shyly cheered and hugged the letter close to his chest. Kaede softly giggled, "Well what are you doing? The letter needs to be read!" The two exchange smiles as the dark haired male carefully opens the letter. "Wait...", his blond companion stops him from reading the letter, "Be careful when it comes to people like him, he'll do what it takes to survive." Saihara glances at Kaede and softly shook his head, "I don't believe that he'll harm me, but I'll be careful." She sighs in relief, "Now...Let's read that letter"_

The detective scans over the letter despite the tears making his vison blur. He sets it down and picks up another one from the mess. How cruelly ironic, It was the first letter Ouma wrote to him. He frowned, remembering how hopelessly _helpless_ the supreme leader made him. He remembers how much his heart fluttered when the letter first arrived. The ravenette could feel his heart tremble slightly when he remembers how it first felt when he read his letter. His words were like magic. They formed into Palaces and Cathedrals. Yet, like all magic, he bitterly called it an illusion. He glances at the window, seeing the image of fire being reflected in the glass.

Heat. That was all he could feel. Not the lovable warmth that people would share as they exchange words of affection. No. It was an undesirable heat that no one would ever want. If it wasn't all in his head, He could've guessed it was able to melt his flesh off. The heat made so many emotions swirl inside of him. _Was it frustration? Anger? Hate? Disbelief? Betrayal? Hurt? Sadness? Greif?_ Perhaps it was a mix of all. The heat spreads throughout his body, the heat grew more intense to the point where it felt like burning. The detective doesn't notice he had been gripping the paper until he heard the sound of paper ripping. He glances down, seeing that he there was a small tear in the letter. It wasn't like he cared anyways, it had no more meaning.

He remembers the day Ouma confessed about having an affair while he left. He grits his teeth and his hands are visibly shaking. How could he choose his name over his family? Over their son? Over him? How did he have the nerve to look at him in the eye when he made his announcement. How could he still act like he was going to forgive him? He doesn't know the answers to his own questions. The dark haired male bitterly chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he remembered what Kaede had said when she heard what Ouma had done.

_"Saihara...", The Pianist pulls him into a tight hug, softly patting his hair, "He doesn't deserve you...You are the most perfect significant other, you're kind, loving, and so cheerful..." Saihara sniffled and chokes back a sob as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. "You've married an Icarus", Her beautiful magenta colored eyes darkened, "He has flown to close to our sun." The detective stayed silent, wanting nothing but more of his friend's comfort. He really couldn't believe it. The very same person who vowed to love him had broken his promise and chose his name and legacy over everything else. 'Maybe It's about time I break my promise', He bitterly thought before giving into his friend's attempts at comforting him._

The ravenette remembers how paranoid he sounded when they spoke alone after the announcement. How the purple haired male's words mean nothing to him. "You..." _He stopped leaning back_ "You..." _He gathers all the papers that were scattered all over his desk_ "You..." _His eyes darken at the stack of letters_ "You..." _He glances at the fireplace_.

"I'm leaving from the story you call life", His grip on the stack tightens, "No one has the right to my heart...No one gets to know my side of the story!" The detective stood up and threw the papers into the fire, the flames grew and danced around the papers in result. "You gave up my love for your legacy! You gave it all up to redeem yourself!" His eyes start swirling and he begins to laugh. He takes the golden ring off his finger and throws it into the fire, "I hope that you burn...."

The door bursts open, revealing a certain green haired male. "Amami..." He glances over, his eyes stopped swirling. "I'm so sorry...", Amami walked over to Saihara, pulling him close, "This shouldn't have happened..." "Oh...But it did", The detective bitterly replied. The green haired male sighed and rested his head on top of his. "I'll take care of you." His golden eyes widened a little and he looks up at him. Amami simply smiled and placed a small, friendly kiss on his forehead. What they didn't know was that a certain supreme leader was hoping that someday they would make up and try to fix things.


End file.
